<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avatar Oneshots: by dark_mists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859953">Avatar Oneshots:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_mists/pseuds/dark_mists'>dark_mists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_mists/pseuds/dark_mists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~ongoing~ (slowly but still)<br/>zukka, zutara, and suka, maybe kataang if i'm feeling particularly straight.<br/>probably also rangishi.<br/>Fluffy &amp; smutty<br/>I'll do requests, just DM me. I might do other ships if you ask nicely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avatar Oneshots:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zukka<br/>Amlmost smutty but not quite<br/>In universe, post-canon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko had done nothing but stare at parchment all day. He was still sitting at his desk pouring over updates about the rioting in the Earth Kingdom colonies when the Watertribe boy walked into the room. Zuko didn't even look up, if he would have his hair would obstruct his view anyway, he had let it down hours ago. Sokka walked behind the Fire Lord, placing his hands on his lovers shoulders. </p><p>"The Colonies, huh?" Sokka thought his mouth would say something funny as his words left it, but "huh" was all that he could get out, it had been a long day for him too.</p><p>"We shouldn't have withdrew, these riots keep getting worse and worse. They killed the governor's whole antelope-fox heard yesterday." Zuko said as he held his head in is hands, on the verge of tears. </p><p>"It probably would have been worse if the troops stayed." Sokka responded. Lightly massaging Zuko's shoulders, he could feel the tension in them.</p><p>"But if they stayed then the riots wouldn't be that bad and maybe the antelope-fox would- would still be alive." Zuko choked on his words though is tears.</p><p>"Well I bet the meat - baby why are you crying?" Sokka said tilting the Fire Lords head back to see him better. </p><p>"The antelope-fox, they, they only have one- one heard left in Ba Sing Se. They are almo- almost gone Sokka." Zuko said, looking up at his boyfriend through tears. Sokka could only watch as the tears rolled off Zuko's face, bending down to kiss his cheek. He never knew what to do when Zuko started crying, so a kiss it was. As his lips meet the unmarked side of his face, the tired firebender let out a shuddered breath. His head resting against the back of his chair and his back becoming straight for the first time in hours. </p><p>" I think its cute that you care more about the antelope-fox than the people." Sokka said with a little smirk. Zuko opened his mouth to protest but was cut short when Sokka bent down to intercept his lips.</p><p> The kiss was so gentle yet so passionate. It made all other thoughts in Zuko's head melt away. All the worries about the colonies and the people that still, after 3 years, wanted him off the throne. All the ideas of how to rebuild his own nation and the damn antelope-fox. They all left his head and were replaced solely by Sokka. They were replaced by thoughts of what he would do to him tonight. </p><p>Sokka broke the kiss, much to Zuko's protest, to move around in front of him and straddle his lap. Zuko's hands went instinctively to his waist and Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck. Their lips meet once again. Sokka knowing that if he moved his hips in just the right way he could entice a moan out of Zuko. And Zuko knowing exactly what movement was coming. As Sokka rolled his hips against Zuko's crotch he broke apart the kiss to watch Zuko's head roll back in pleasure and the moan he was looking for escape his lips. </p><p>Sokka pressed their lips together once more in a slight peck and got up off his boyfriends lap, making his way to the door and placing his hand on the knob. He could hear Zuko groan behind him at his leaving. </p><p>"Say, isn't there a banquet tonight?" Sokka asked in such an innocent tone,  that anyone over hearing from the hall wouldn't have the slightest clue about who's lap he had just left. It also made him sound like he had no idea that he left his boyfriend with a half- hard boner. But he knew very well what he was doing. </p><p> "Sokka..." Zuko muttered, eyes closed and head still resting against his chair. </p><p>"Yeah, isn't it that nice girl, Neza's 16th birthday? She's the heir to the Keohso fortune, right? Must be a big party then, might be some important people there too." Sokka reminded Zuko, almost as if he was teasing. "Be a shame if the Firelord couldn't make it, maybe because he caught a cold." Sokka shrugged before turning the doorknob, "Just a thought." and walking out of the office. </p><p>He took of running as soon as he closed the door, knowing that Zuko was chase after him as soon as his words reached his ears. His destination? The Fire Lords chambers. luckily he knew many of the secret passageways and took as many of the shortcuts as he could to get there faster. He turned a corner and could hear Zuko telling one of the staff that he wouldn't make it to Neza's birthday party tonight because he had caught a cold. </p><p>Sokka got to the room much faster than Zuko, those hours of aimlessly walking the halls of the royal palace really had payed off. He rifled through Zuko's closet and found some royal robes that would fit him. He threw them on as fast as he could, and just in time because he heard pounding footsteps outside the door. He tore off the ribbon holding his hair up and shook it all down right as an angry Fire Lord slammed the door open. </p><p>"Not only do I have to miss tonight's celebration of Neza turning 16, I also have to miss the next few days of celebration after Ozom proposes to her tonight. Because I've 'caught a  cold.'" Zuko says as he methodically turned around and closed the door.  </p><p>"I always thought those two would end up together, that's going to be a lovely wedding." Sokka said lying seductively on the bed. He spotted a vase full of fire lilies on the bedside table and decided to put one in his mouth.  </p><p>"Thank Angi I already blessed the marriage, otherwise I would need  to be there tonight." Zuko muttered, still facing the door. As he turned around and saw Sokka in such a seductive position with a flower in his mouth, his mind filled with thoughts of the first time they were in a remotely sexual position.</p><p> After his crush on Sokka first formed, he went into his tent late at night for other reasons and found him in a similar position, with a rose in his mouth, waiting for Suki.  He remembers how he had to repress thoughts of ravishing him right then and there. And how he awkwardly hid his boner after he saw Sokka like that the first time.</p><p>"shit." Zuko's eyes widen when he sees the countless shades of red and gold against Sokka's dark skin. Suddenly the thoughts of ravishing Sokka come back to him.</p><p>"What would my title be? Fire Lord 2? Fire Lad, perhaps? Fire Boy, maybe? I think royal consort is boring and over-used but that's just me." Sokka would have continued to ramble on and on about his official title if Zuko hadn't picked him up by the waist. He has to spit the flower out of his mouth and squeaks, "Zuko!"</p><p>"I hardly ever get to see you in red, so why not savour it." Zuko says, laying Sokka back down on the bed gently. He kisses down Sokka's neck until the heavy royal clothing gets in the way, so he pulls it of. He can tell that Sokka threw it on quickly, none of the proper buttons are buttoned or strings are tied. Which helps him get it off easier, but still he thinks he should teach him some time about the proper way to put this stuff on. </p><p>Once he's got Sokka down to just his underwear, he thinks he should do the same. It takes him a little while longer to get all the pieces off, but still he's thankful he took off the heavy armor earlier. When he's also just in his underwear, he focuses back on Sokka, who's been watching him from the bed, amazed, this whole time. </p><p>As Zuko moves on top of Sokka, he spots the ribbon Sokka ripped from his hair earlier, and decides to make good use out if it. He grabs it and pulls all of his hair back into a ponytail. </p><p>"oh" Sokka gasps softly, before deciding, as Zuko clearly already has, that tonight he will top.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>